Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for processing data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing data, capable of compressing data and transmitting/receiving the compressed data.
In recent times, as the desire for smaller-sized and higher-speed electronic appliances has increased, research into miniaturization and increasing the speed of electronic appliances has been conducted. For miniaturization of electronic appliances, techniques for miniaturizing circuits included in the electronic appliance may be used. For implementation of higher-speed electronic appliances, techniques for improving internal signal transmission timing may be used.
When a process for implementing a specific operational purpose of the electronic appliance is simplified, circuits within the electronic appliance can be simplified and the internal operating speed of the circuits can be increased, such that smaller-sized and higher-speed electronic appliances can be achieved.